Miss Atomic Bomb
by Alju
Summary: Six short, connected drabbles using short verses from the song, Miss Atomic Bomb by The Killers. Pairings: One-sided Kagome/Naraku, Sesshomaru/Kagome and Slight Sesshomaru/Older!Rin(Mainly One-sided). Not a songfic, considered a Oneshot. COMPLETE.


Short, connected drabbles using short verses from the song, _Miss Atomic Bomb_ by The Killers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor The Killers.

 **Miss Atomic Bomb**

 **Pairings: One-sided Kagome/Naraku, Sesshomaru/Kagome and Slight Sesshomaru/Older!Rin(Mainly One-sided)**

 **Chapter I: 16**

Words: 323

Prompt: _You were standing with your girlfriends in the street._

It was a busy Saturday afternoon in northern Tokyo; the Asakusa district was buzzing with excitement. Sesshomaru knew why, but wasn't any less irritated by it. They were celebrating the _Sanja Matsuri (1)_ festival _._ Clusters of tourists surrounded the parade while the natives chanted and whistled along with the music being played. Sesshomaru nearly scoffed; why did his father make him come out here, again? He had other things he needed to do, like finishing his business model for one his classes. He tensed once he felt his father's palm above his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru you're 16, live a little!" Inu Taisho ruffled his son's hair, earning him an icy glare. He was a lean, 6"5 middle-aged man with long, silver hair tied into a magenta hairband. He wore traditional family garbs, dating back to the 1500s. His facial features were relaxed, his golden eyes burning. "This is where I met your mother, you know." Inu Taisho sighed, lost in his memories while Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and removed his father's hands from his shoulders. "Go, relax and have fun! Who knows? You might find a girlfriend here." Inu Taisho winked at his son and left to go find his wife.

 _I wonder where he met Izayoi then._ Sesshomaru cleared his head; he abhorred thinking about his father and his step-mother's relationship. He turned, his silver hair cascading around him when he saw the most beautiful girl staring at him, crowds away from where he was. Her friends tried to gain her attention until they saw where the girl was looking at. Immediately spotting him, the girl's friends began to laugh and tease her. The girl, embarrassed, turned away from him and ran away, her friends following her.

 _Who is she?_

Unknown to him, a bomb was placed in his heart, while the timer started to tick.

(1): **Sanja Matsuri** (三社祭, literally "Three Shrine Festival"), or **Sanja Festival** , is one of the three great Shinto festivals in Tokyo. It is considered one of the wildest and largest.- wikipedia

 **Chapter II: 17**

Words: 464

Prompt: _Oblivious to school girl's lies_.

A year went by while young Sesshomaru never found out the identity of the mysterious girl he saw during the _Sanja Matsuri_ festival. He quickly put her out of his mind and focused on his studies. He was now 17 and coursing through his last year in a business high school his father made him attend. Inu Taisho, being owner of the _Taisho Post_ , a conglomerate business focusing on banking and life insurance had plans of Sesshomaru succeeding him and was preparing him for his future. Sesshomaru had hopes of being accepted at Tokyo U, but needed to take a semester in _Tokyo Gakugei University high school_ , so he moved in with his mother in _Koganei_ , Tokyo.

Sesshomaru's parents were divorced, mainly because of an infidelity caused by his father. Izayoi and his half-brother being the result of said infidelity. Sesshomaru clenched his hands at the memory, eyes slightly glazed. It was only his mother's call that brought him back to reality.

 _"_ Sesshomaru, my son, it's time to go. Don't be late to school." His mother was as aloof as he was, cold and calculated as Inukimi molten eyes looked into her son's own crystal amber. Sesshomaru blinked once, and nodded respectfully towards his mother.

As he walked towards the high school, he couldn't help but notice a certain raven haired girl with white and green uniform and a loose red ribbon tied to her locks in front of him. He was close behind her and thought of calling out to her, until she suddenly turned around and bumped into his chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl rubbed her bruised nose and looked up, her cerulean eyes widening once they met with his own golden gaze. A blush suddenly appeared on her face as she began to bite her lips. "H-have we met...?" Sesshomaru felt a sense of familiarity with her, and it hit him. The girl from the festival!

"Sesshomaru." He nearly slapped himself when he saw the girl's confused gaze.Why was he so nervous? "My name." The girl's confused gaze cleared up as she gave Sesshomaru a gentle smile.

"My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you!" Sesshomaru saw her staring at his uniform and waited for her question. "Are you new to _Gakugei_?" Sesshomaru nodded and she clapped her manicured hands happily.

"Oh, that's great! I love meeting new students! But um..." Kagome sheepishly laughed, pointing towards his back. "School's that way. We're gonna be late!" The girl's soft hands grabbed his own as she sped towards their destination.

Unknown to him, the bomb's timer started ticking faster.

 **Chapter III: 17 and a half**

Words: 192

Prompt: _Making out, we've got the radio on._

Sesshomaru slammed her against his car, grabbing her waist with one hand while the other fondled her breasts. They were at a movie teather's parking lot, hidden from prying eyes. She moaned into his ears as he started kissing her neck, hands roaming her body and wrinkling her clothes.

"W-we can't let Naraku find out Sess-" He cut her off with a hungry kiss, effectively shutting her up and her thoughts of her obnoxious boyfriend. Sesshomaru didn't care if her parents set them up, she was _his_.

"Don't speak." Sesshomaru saw her face flush and caressed her cheeks. He opened his car and led her in. He turned up the radio as he leaned above her, sliding his hands underneath her blouse, focusing only on her and her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"You're mine." Sesshomaru saw her bite her lip in nervousness. He knew he couldn't ask her to be his, for she was Naraku's. However, Sesshomaru never asks; he takes.

Unknown to him, the bomb's timer ticked even faster, making Sesshomaru's own heart accelerate.

 **Chapter IV: 18**

Words: 324

Prompt: _It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back, you run for cover but you can't escape the second attack._

Sesshomaru finished his semester in _Gakugei_ and returned to Asakusa. Naraku Onigumo found out about their relationship and threatened to tell Kagome's parent's about her disgraceful act and break their marriage deal. While Sesshomaru would have fought for her, it was Kagome herself who decided to cut things between them.

 _"I'm going to marry Naraku, Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry." Tears fell down her face as she sobbed, clinging to him. Sesshomaru couldn't move; it seemed she wasn't his, after all. It was as if Kagome herself had stabbed a dagger into his heart. He could endure her betrayal, if he only he hadn't grown to love her so much._

 _"You're giving up, then." Her dreams of being a doctor, of getting to know the world and all it had to offer. Everything vanishing into thin air as she silently sobbed, silence being her answer. Sesshomaru removed her hands from his shirt and turned around. "There's nothing more to be said, then." His eyes grew colder with each step he took._

 _"Sesshomaru..." He heard her whisper softly while he heard her fall into the floor. "I love you..." He didn't know if he imagined her last words, but they only made his heart worse. He kept on walking, never once looking back._

Sesshomaru cleared his thoughts; Kagome was a girl from the past. He eyed Tokyo U's acceptance letter as he sat with his father, who was congratulating him and planning his future as the heir of _Taisho Post._

"This will be a good opportunity for you, Sesshomaru! Graduate and you'll become the CEO of our company." Inu Taisho patted his son on the back, his chest puffed up in pride, never noticing Sesshomaru's somber expression.

Unknown to him, the bomb's timer froze, along with his heart.

 **Chapter V: 25**

Words: 279

Prompt: _The dust cloud is settled and my eyes are clear, but sometimes in dreams of impact I still hear..._

7 years had passed since he had lost contact with Kagome. He delved into his studies in Tokyo U and met a wonderful girl during his last year in the university. Rin Takahashi was a sweet and delicate 21 year old girl, who decided on studying botany because of her strange obsession with flowers. Once he had graduated and assured his place as the CEO of _Taisho Post_ , he moved out of his father's house into a luxurious apartment near Koganei. It was troubling for Rin, seeing that the university wasn't close from Koganei, but she stayed with him on the weekends.

It was on a Saturday night that he suddenly woke up from a dream, unsettled as he started to sweat. Cerulean eyes and ink colored hair were all he could see as he looked to his side, his hand gently caressing the woman's cheeks. Said woman leaned against him and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Bad dream, Sessh?" The woman's voice woke him from his sleep-induced stupor, dissipating the illusion. No longer were there ocean-blue eyes or black tresses, in their place were warm chocolate eyes and brown hair. He ignored her and instead laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Rin noticed his pensive gaze and decided to leave him to his thoughts while she went back to sleep.

Years had passed and yet her memory would never fade far from his thoughts, or even his dreams. It seemed as though he would never escape _her_.

Unknown to him, the bomb's timer once again started ticking, nearing the end, causing his own heart to melt. 

**Chapter V: The next day**

Prompt: _Miss Atomic Bomb_

Words: 445

The alarm clock sounded, the time displayed being 6:00 AM. It was time for Sesshomaru to get up; he needed to drive Rin back to the Hongo District, where she resided. As per custom, he always checked his e-mail each day in the morning; he always needed to be informed of every movement the company made. As he perused through his work mail, he found a message that seemed out of place.

"From: Kh24

To:TaishoPortCEO

Good evening,

I know it's been a long time, but I saw you in a magazine this morning and I felt so proud. You may not remember me, it's been seven years after all. I'm glad all your efforts were recompensed and that you finally got to accomplish your dream as the CEO of your father's company.

I've tried to write to you so many times, but I always lost my nerve at the end. A grown woman, nervous about what her ex boyfriend's going to think of her. We were never in a relationship though, at least not publicly. Everytime I pass by that movie theater I remember...I think I still love you. Actually, I think I never stopped. I was a coward, I should've fought for us, for our future. I know it's probably too late to hope and I'm not even sure you're going to read this message- Gosh I hope you do and at same time I hope you never see it- I guess I'm having mixed feelings, haha. I never moved on, Sesshomaru. Everywhere I go, I see you.

I feel like a fool writing this now to you when I should've said these words all those years ago. If there's still some of the love you had for me...please call me. If you don't I understand, and I hope the best for you, always. I will forever hold you in my prayers.

All my love, Kagome Higurashi. "

The timer had finished the final countdown, making his heart explode with a plethora of emotions as they consumed him. Memories of their relationship flashed before his very eyes, the explosion sparking countless threads of hope around his heart. He glanced at Rin, who was happily eating her breakfast in the kitchen and then returned his gaze to Kagome's number. He closed his eyes and imagined a gentle smile, ink black tresses flowing in the wind and the most beautiful cerulean eyes staring at him. Sesshomaru took out his cellphone and saved her number in it.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Open ending was intended. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
